


Zawsze mogło być gorzej, prawda?

by the_moon_is_down



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gabe robi za osobisty grzejnik Sama, Gabriel/Sam - Freeform, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, sam/gabriel - Freeform, stare i odkopane dzisiaj w nocy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jest to mój stary one-shot, który odkopałam dzisiaj na jakimś blogu i zdecydowałam się go tu wstawić. Rewelacji nie ma, dużo musiałam popoprawiać, ale jestem hepi z efektu końcowego. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)<br/>Bez bety, przepraszam za błędy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zawsze mogło być gorzej, prawda?

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to mój stary one-shot, który odkopałam dzisiaj na jakimś blogu i zdecydowałam się go tu wstawić. Rewelacji nie ma, dużo musiałam popoprawiać, ale jestem hepi z efektu końcowego. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)  
> Bez bety, przepraszam za błędy!

Było mu zimno i mokro. Teraz przynajmniej wiedział jak czują się ludzie na filmach, którzy mają zły dzień a na deser przejeżdżające auto wjeżdża w kałużę, która w większości ląduję na tobie.  
To był cholernie zły dzień. Kłótnia z Deanem po polowaniu na mściwego ducha, a później wracanie z buta do motelu oddalonego kilometr od domu, w którym polowali pod czas ulewy... Było najgorszym, co przytrafiło się Samowi od kilku miesięcy. No, ale zawsze mogło być gorzej, prawda?  
Po pół godzinie drogi dotarł do motelu: padnięty, przemoczony, ale w jednym kawałku. Przekręcił kluczyk w zielonych drzwiach o numerze 115 i wszedł do środka po drodze zapalając światło. Tak jak podejrzewał, Dean już dawno chrapał pod kołdrą. Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem i podszedł do torby, aby wyjąć suche ubrania.  
Wyszedł z łazienki rozgrzany po długim prysznicu, ale wciąż czuł, że to za mało. Potrzebował grubej kołdry i łóżka, w którym mógłby się położyć i dostatecznie rozgrzać. Niestety żołądek domagał się czegoś do zjedzenia. I to pilnie. Przekąsił coś na szybko i położył się, nakrywając się kołdrą aż po sam nos. Prawie zamruczał z rozkoszy; wygodnie. Raj dla nadwyrężonych mięśni.  
Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, naprawdę. Ale jak nie zimno, głód, to teraz... problemy z zaśnięciem.  
Kładł się na lewym boku albo na prawym, próbował zasnąć nawet na brzuchu czy plecach, ale z marnym skutkiem. Od godziny jak nie dłużej wiercił się i kładł na różne sposoby, szukając jakiejś wygodnej pozycji, która sprzyjałaby uśnięciu. Bezskutecznie. Sam westchnął zrezygnowany leżąc na prawym boku i wpatrując się w ścianę na której były jakieś głupie obrazy, które miały na celu wypełnić jakoś to pomieszczenie.  
Po jakimś czasie miłe ciepło znikło, i Sam zaczął się trząść jak galareta. Nawet ta cienka pościel nie dawała ciepła. Tani, hotelowy szajs. Brawo, Sam. Musiałeś się przeziębić, świetnie! Musiałeś się pokłócić z bratem, genialnie!  
Podciągnął nogi pod brzuch i skulił się w kłębek, licząc na odrobinę ciepła. Przymknął powieki z nadzieją na sen. I wtedy poczuł TO; ogarniające go zewsząd ciepło, które powoli przybierało na sile. Po ciele długowłosego przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz. Skąd te nagłe ciepło? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, był zbyt pochłonięty ulgą. W końcu ciepło. Tak jak pod prysznicem, a nawet jeszcze lepiej. Zdecydowanie lepiej.  
Zamruczał jak rasowy kot i zamknąwszy oczy wtulił twarz w poduszkę. Zrobił się przyjemnie senny...  
Dziwny zapach zaczął drażnić nozdrza Winchestera; z początku delikatna, prawie w ogóle nie wyczuwalna woń, której Sam nie zarejestrował przez ciepło, które umiejętnie rozproszyło jego uwagę. Woń przybrała na sile, skutecznie wyrywając Sama z letargu w jaki zapadł. Uchylił powieki. Niczego takiego nie widział. Tylko coś brązowego... Chwila zaraz. W pokoju nie było niczego brązowego. Otworzył szeroko oczy, zamierając. Jeśli to potwór, to nie może się zdradzić. Ręka powoli sunęła pod poduszkę, aby chwycić za nóż Ruby. W połowie drogi przerwał mu głos, dobrze znajomy głos. Przecież to... niemożliwe... Nie. On nie żyje. Sam widział to na własne oczy - jak Lucyfer anielskim ostrzem ugodził go w pierś. To przecież... ale jak... Gabriel?  
\- Gabriel? - szepnął niepewnie. Przed sobą miał autentyczne, brązowo-złote SKRZYDŁA. ANIELSKIE SKRZYDŁA. A głos za plecami był cholernie podobny do GABRIELA. Istota nie odezwała się słowem. A może to tylko świadome śnienie? Może to co teraz widzi i czuję Sam nie ma miejsca? A raczej ma tylko że w jego głowie?  
Odwrócił się powoli na drugi bok, szczerze bojąc się tego, co ujrzy. Jednak nie zobaczył żadnego potwora, tak jak się spodziewał. Nie. Obok niego leżał Gabriel. Ten sam Archanioł, który oddał życie za niego i Deana. Ten sam, którego zabił Lucyfer... Otworzył szerzej oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę on. Nawet uśmiechał się w ten swój oryginalny, ironiczny sposób.  
\- Witaj, Sammy - przywitał się cicho blondyn, jakby nie chciał zbudzić Deana albo jeszcze bardziej wystraszyć Sama. Nie miał pojęcia, jak zareagować. Osłupiał. Nawet nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc zapytał o pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl: \- Dlaczego widzę twoje skrzydła?  
Owe skrzydła poruszyły się, obejmując długowłosego. Jak... jakim cudem widział skrzydła? A raczej trzy pary potężnych skrzydeł?  
\- Nie można ich ot tak zobaczyć. Masz moją zgodę, dlatego wciąż jeszcze masz oczy. Gdyby Dean teraz się obudził, to miałby dwie wypalone dziury w oczodołach - odpowiedział Gabriel, uśmiechając się i wyciągając rękę aby kciukiem pogładzić blady policzek Sama.  
Miał tyle pytań... co tu robił, dlaczego akurat w jego łóżku, jak to się stało że przeżył, skoro Lucyfer go zabił... lecz kiedy archanioł dotknął jego policzek, Sam zdrętwiał, jakby był pod wpływem czaru. Wpatrywał się w brązowe oczy mężczyzny.  
\- Nie wiem. Może ojczulek się za mną stęsknił? - zakpił, wwiercając spojrzenie swych brązowych oczu w Winchestera. Zupełnie jak Castiel w Deana, tylko że w nich widać było zaciekawienie. W tych Castielowych przeważnie można było dostrzec opanowanie, powagę i ciepło niebieskich tęczowek, gdy ten patrzypatrzył na starszego Winchestera.  
Blondyn zawiercił się pod jego czujnymi oczami. Jak Dean wytrzymywał takie "walki' z Casem?  
\- Powinieneś położyć się spać. Jesteś przeziębiony i drżysz - zauważył, przyciągając go skrzydłem bliżej. Sam stawiał opór, nie wiedząc o co chodzi Gabrielowi. Lecz kiedy usłszyał westchnięcie i "No dalej, dzieciaku. W ten sposób szybciej się ogrzejesz", pozwolił się przyciągnąć i objąć skrzydłami, które grzały jego plecy.  
Z każdą chwilą powieki Sama robiły się cięższe. Objął mniejszego blondyna w pasie, powoli zapadając w sen.  
\- Gabe? Pachniesz czekoladą - wybełkotał mu w obojczyk, będąc na granicy snu. Archanioł w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się cicho, rozczulony widokiem nieogarnietego i bezbronnego łowcy. Ten dzieciak był naprawdę uroczy, nie ma co. Westchnął cicho, wolną ręką głaszcząc wyższego od siebie chłopaka po włosach.  
\- Dobranoc, Sammy - Gabriel otoczył trzema parami skrzydeł siebie i Winchestera. Wydawało się, jakby byli zamknięci w brązowo-złotym kokonie z piór, który idealnie ogrzewał zziębnięte ciało Sama.


End file.
